Glass Watch
by Always-Hungry-Dino
Summary: Harry didn't know that meeting Prince Draco Malfoy would change his life forever. Drarry cinderella au.


**i am officially drarry trash .**

 **enjoy. :)**

 **UNEDITED AND COMPLETELY TRASH BUT ENJOY LMAO**

There was once a boy who had the world in his hands. In his world, he was the king and he ruled all the people in the land. He had the heart of an angel and the bravery and courage of a lion. His life was perfect, his mother was kind and gentle and his father was brave and kind-hearted. But in everyone's life there comes a time where things don't go as planned. The boy's mother fell fatally ill. The little boy hoped for a miracle of some sort, in his little heart he had a glimmer of hope that his mother will one day get better and they would be happy again. But of course, things do not go as planned; the little boy's mother was dying. His father did not know how to tell his son that his mother was dying. But as his wife's time came near, the little boy seemed to understand that his mother will not be able to live. With broken hope he approached his mother's bed with hot tears streaming now his face. His mother's heat shattered at the sight of her son, with the strength she had left; she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Remember Harry, be kind and have courage" she managed to croak out. Harry nodded, "I love you Momma" he squeaked out, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you too, my rosebud boy" she breathed and closed her eyes, letting death take her soul.

Harry grew up as a happy child. His kindness and happiness radiated off him wherever he went, his smile lit up the room. His father being a merchant was away for most of his life but he never failed to return. When his father did return, they would spend the little time they had together. Talking and laughing. One day, as they were having afternoon tea Harry's father asked him "Harry, are you happy?" this took Harry aback. "Yes father, I am very happy" Harry replied carefully, wondering what was going on in his father's head. "Harry I've met someone while on my travels" his father said carefully, waiting for Harrys reaction. Harry's eyes lit up, he was hoping this would happen. He was hoped for his father to meet another woman who would make him happy like his mother did, and then maybe his father would finally be happy. "Who? Tell me father" Harry demanded, his eyes shining with hope. "Her name is Esmeralda, her husband Perseus Parkinson passed away a few years back" His father told Harry, smiling slightly. "Does she make you happy?" Harry asked his father, hoping he'd say yes "She does" his father replied simply. Harry smiled, overjoyed that his father was finally happy. "I'm going to meet her again" said his father "She's visiting me while I am in France". "That is great news father!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes it is, Harry I'm thinking of proposing to her there, it's time you need a mother" his father said, looking at him. Harrys eyes widened, "Oh but father you've only known her for a very little time" Harry said, worried about his father's rash decisions.

"Oh I know my dear boy, but we are both widowers and both very lonely, she's got two wonderful daughters who would make great company for you while I am away" he said. Harry thought about this. What if his stepmother was cruel? What If his stepsisters were horrible to him? "How old are the two daughters?" Harry asked, "One is eighteen, just like you" said his father "and the other is seventeen". All Harry wanted was his father to be happy, so if marrying this woman made his father happy then it would surely make Harry happy… right? "Go on then father! Propose to her! I'm sure I'll love her like my own mother" Harry said, smiling in his father's direction.

So Harry's father and Esmeralda got married. Soon her and her two daughters were to move in to the Potter house. Harry waited at the front porch impatiently awaiting the arrival of his stepmother and stepsisters. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of the carriage rounding the corner of the street, he straightened down his crisp white shirt and black dress pants hoping he would make a good impression.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the porch and a woman stepped out of the carriage, she was wearing an dark green dress that fell up to her ankles, she had black dress gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was dark brown and was neatly (and tightly) up in a fancy bun. Her cheekbones were high and her nose too long and her lips covered in red lipstick. His father came out of the carriage and opened the other door. "Oh! Is this where they live Pansy? Look at it! It looks like a farm for animals!" said the first girl who came out of the carriage. "I have to agree with you on that one Penelope, it really is a farmhouse" the other girl who stepped out of the carriage cackled. Harry looked at his father who didn't hear any of this due to him talking with his new stepmother. _How rude_ Harry thought as his father paid the driver. "Harry I want you to meet Esmeralda and her two daughters Pansy who is eighteen and Penelope who is seventeen" said his father proudly smiling at all three of them. Pansy had dark brown hair just like her mother she had a pug face and dark hazel eyes. Penelope also had dark brown hair like her sister and mother, she too had dark hazel eyes but her face was thinner and longer than her sister's. Harry gave them a small smile and wave. "Oh look at the boy! How handsome he is" said Esmeralda giving him a sugar coated smile. "Come on now, let's go inside and have some tea" said his father guiding them inside. "Handsome? Look at that hair! He's more like a rat if you ask me" Pansy snickered as she walked past Harry.

Harry touched his hair, _was it really that bad?_ He thought. His stepsisters didn't seem nice at all! And Harry got the impression that his new stepmother was really all too fake. Harry walked back inside with his excitement and hope gone.

 **review pls thank u**

 **here have a cookie(::)**

 **:)**


End file.
